The present invention is directed to improvements in woodburning stoves particularly the type having built in forced hot air heating ducts such as that sold under the tradename "Nashua". In such a stove the cold room air is forced by a blower into the rear of the stove through heating ducts on the sides and out through vents on the side of the stove. The present invention is directed to improved methods of manufacturing such stoves to provide greater structural integrity while providing long life and lower manufacturing costs.